


Crazy = Genius

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: AU, Dystopia, F/F, Far Future, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: The year is 7601. Insanity has been erraticated. Or at least that's what people believe. Two teens, Guillermo de la Cruz and Nadja Vaduva are insane. They must flee from being killed.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 1





	Crazy = Genius

**Guillermo's pov:**

They say I am cured though I still have these night terrors. I still hear these voices. And worst of all, I think I might be gay.

My name is Guillermo Carlos de la Cruz. And I'm bound to be killed.

Yes, I did say killed.

You see, I'm insane. And New Staten Island doesn't take the mentally ill too well.

But due to this, I try to kept it silent. I pretend I don't hear those voices.

"Guillermo," Bik calls.

"Jesus, Bik! I didn't think that you would whisper a word to me!" Then I add, "ever since I ignored you of course."

One of my many voices is Bik.

Bik says, "It's okay, Gui! You deserve to be happy! Even if that does mean you forget me."

"Yes. Thank you Bik." And with that I head off.

-

**Nadja's pov:**

Nadja Anyastasia Vladislava Vaduva…. I merely winced at mention of my name.

I hated my name. Why was it so formal? After all, my parents did insist on everyone calling me by full name.

So, I'd alway hear, "Nadja Anyastasia Vladislava Vaduva…!"

It made me grind my teeth.

"Don't grind those teeth too hard."

"What do you want, Baiykal?" I ask one of my voices.

"Nothing too much, dear."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Baiykal exclaims so suddenly.

"Oh how would you ever guess that?" I ask.

Baiykal then says, "I'm part of your broken mind, you dirty Jew."

"Hey! Don't insult me like that, Baiykal!" I yell.

"Whatever," Baiykal says. Then Baiykal falls silent.

"Good," I smile.


End file.
